The Ultimate Fun-like Finale of End of the Week Fun Official (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Ultimate Fun-like Finale of End of the Week Fun Official is a summer special episode to during Numbuh 1 and his Operatives having a Great-like Best 'Finale' from the based of story. Dark Oak sends the finale monsters and villains from the past into mid-end. including Grunchor, Tankenstein, Cyclops, Silverhorns, Dischordia, Prince Gasket, Archerina and Borgslayer. Borgslayer! * Vexor decided that he has had enough of all the villains that he had brought to life from the Beetleborg comics, and failed. So, he and the Magnavors go to Art Fortunes' office to see if he has anything new that would help them. They discover a strange drawing named Nukus, but Art tells them that he did not draw it. Meanwhile, the monsters are fed up with Flabber and they decide to put him back in his pipe organ prison. Vexor's Last Laugh * Vexor and Nukus watched happily as Borgslayer continued to terrorize the Beetleborgs. Nukus told Vexor that if the Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer, all the Magnavors would return to the comic books. The Beetleborgs tried to release Flabber from the pipe organ by repeating the same way they got Flabber out of his pipe organ the first time. The Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer and the Magnavors, and all of the Magnavors returned to their rightful place in the comic book world. But just as the ex-Beetleborgs were about to lead a normal life, Nukus arrived. Hawaii Zeo * With the private detective business running slow, Bulk & Skull take on jobs as "tribal" security guards at a Hawaiian luau at Ernie's Beach Club. With this event planned, Tommy finally gets up the courage to ask Kat out on a date to it. But Prince Gasket & Archerina are back in town, and spoil their plans by growing giant and finally proving their worth as heirs to the Machine Empire throne. To make matters worse, Jason starts to have trouble with his morphing powers... The Sound of Dischordia * Katherine and Aisha struggle to come up with the winning entry for Angel Grove High School's new theme song. Lord Zedd's old ally, Dischordia, is unleashed, with her musical spells forcing the entire team of Power Rangers to dance uncontrollably! Will they give in to her sinister siren song and give up their Power Coins? The Power Transfer * Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen to attend the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of replacements! But first, in order to transfer the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to the Deserted Planet. Lord Zedd's aware of their plan, and gives chase in his very own evil Zord, Serpentera! Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove, Baboo & Squatt activate a sleep machine to keep all possible replacements unconscious. Can Rocky, Adam, and Aisha avoid slumberland? * The Rangers manage to retrieve the Sword of Light from the Deserted Planet before Serpentera blows up the whole world! Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, proving themselves yet again by destroying the sleep machine, are chosen to replace the departing Jason, Zack and Trini as the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers! Lord Zedd now has both the Silverhorns monster and Serpentera targeting Angel Grove! Will the three new Rangers' first mission be their last? The Green Candle * Rita finally has the ultimate plan to put an end to her former Green Ranger. Using magic wax tied to his morphing energy, she creates the Green Candle, which burns down with every battle he fights, taking with it his powers! To help ignite this scheme, the Zord-mimicking Cyclops monster is sent to Earth. As the Dragonzord, it rampages through the city, and proves to be quite an opponent against the Rangers! If that wasn't enough, Tommy is drawn into the Dark Dimension for a duel with Goldar! How long can the candle last at this rate? * Thanks to one of Billy's inventions, Jason is able to journey into the Dark Dimension in an effort to retrieve the Green Candle. But with Goldar guarding it, and Cyclops once again on the prowl in the city, does he stand a chance of success? With his teammates busy, Tommy must go into battle with Cyclops monster as the Green Ranger. The fight takes its toll on the Green Candle, which quickly burns down to nearly nothing. Will the Green Ranger powers be lost to Rita? A Line in the Sand * A dark humvee stalks each of the Space Rangers while they're on Earth in their civilian lives. It fails to capture Andros & Ashley while they're out on a date, but succeeds in taking out each of the others. With each it runs down, they're teleported to a barren desert, with no way to contact the Megaship! Even if our heroes can put the brakes on this living vehicle, known as Tankenstein, they'll have even bigger problems with its monster form. Grunchor on the Loose * Captain Mutiny's "gift" to the space colony, a ravenous beast known as Grunchor, rampages throughout Terra Venture. The Rangers struggle to stop it from devouring everything in sight, but find the creature to be nigh-invulernable! Monsters and Villains Grunchor-Powered-Up.jpg PRIS Classixx - Tankenstein.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Cyclops.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Silverhorns.jpg Dischordia.jpg Prince Gasket (PRZ-UK) - Hawaii Zeo - by 76859Thomas - Series Finale Style.png Archerina (PRZ-UK) - Hawaii Zeo - by 76859Thomas - Series Finale Style.png Borgslayer.jpg Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Summer Episodes Category:UK Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Mid-Finale Category:Final Battle